Infinity
by Vanja86
Summary: A little bit of whimsy where Kagome stumbles into Ronan or... crashes with his chest. Should you like it, please review.
1. Chapter 1

Because there is not enough stories with Ronan.

**Disclaimer:** **I own nothing**

* * *

The incessant hum of the machinery accompanied Kagome without mercy becoming a background noise that she has had learned to ignore or transform through power of will and imagination into fantastical places. There were days when she fantasized that she was lazily strolling on the beach, her feet sinking in the soft sand that caressed and messaged her tired muscles, and from the shore she heard the whisper of foamy waves. In her mind she transfigured the artificial light that accompanied her during the day into warm sunrays that slowly heated her skin, warming not only the body but also the soul. Other times, she dreamed about forests from the past, long forgotten by her species, about green leaves delicately swishing on the wind, protecting those in need from elements and dangers of the world. In this very moment Kagome dreamed about a bit of both. About a steaming, hot spring surrounded by lush greenery, offering much needed privacy and relaxation. She sat deeply immersed in the water, eagerly awaiting her female companion and the gossips that lightened the mood reminding that all was well in the world. Kagome's lips corners rose slightly.

Despise these serene, calming images most of the time Kagome was in her personal hell and when she had her rare moments of lucidity, she was in everyone's else.

They say that the power of human mind is endless, that it can heal and adapt and made you survive the direst of calamities and yet she has read enough stories to know that sometimes it broke under the strain, seeking solace in insanity. _Is madness a part of me?_ she would ask often when surrounded by the creations of her mind, as well as the empty, glass box that has been her home… no, no she refuses to call it that_, _her _prison_ for a long time.

Many of her fellow detainees were unaware of their's situation as far as she could see. Arranged in positions they have been wrapped in blissful dreams, and she often imaged, soft snores and puffs of breaths. The miko powers that were inseparable part of her soul, often countered the effects of the drugs and technology that trapped her, offering a peak into the macabre reality. From time to time she would wake up and see the world beyond the glass. _Not that it was that interesting_, she thought with a frown. _Cages, cages, cages_, wherever she looked she could see one, in front of her, behind her, next to her and above her. What purpose this place served, she did not know as no one ever spoke with her, no one ever came. Sometime she though that being in a lab, in her opinion a very similar place, experimented on, would be preferable to this lonely, wretched existence.

In her private dream she continued to relax in the hot liquid that bordered on scalding, her head lying on her forearms that were sprawled on the bank. She half-sleepily listened to the endless hum when, abruptly, the routine was broken by a harsh, violent sound. Kagome jumped out of the hot spring, seeking the towel and the bow that was always propped on the nearest tree, almost at arms reach. She was comforted by the feel of hard, polished wood that shone proudly despise its obvious age and usage. She tightened her grip, attentively listening when the ground trembled under her feet, knocking her over and catapulting her instantly from the dreamy world into the steely one.

In complete disorientation Kagome greedily was swallowing big gulps of air waiting for the pain that bloomed on her skin to pass. This unexpected sensation evoked animalistic panic that quickly engulfed her, kicking her powers into overdrive, surrounding her by a pink light, purifying everything in the close vicinity and healing any injuries. This process quickly offered some measure of clarity, grounding her in the reality. She opened her eyes and on a shaky hands lifted her body. Everywhere she looked, she was greeted by destruction, twisted metal and broken glass, the same glass that littered her cage. For the first time she could breathe air that did not arrive through a pipe and a tiny sliver of hope has taken command of her heart. _Freedom!_ She sluggishly tried to right herself up but her legs were not listening to her mind's frantic commands. _Stand, damn, __**stand! **s_he screamed in her head, angrily chewing her lip in utter frustration. _So damn close!_ She plummeted down on her butt, biting her tongue, hopeless tears marking her cheeks.

A new sound of soft movement and barely audible moaning reached her ears and in complete terror she grabbed the corner of her spiked cage, the sharp edges sinking into her soft flesh and in one desperate movement she flung herself out right into the debris. Most of the electrodes that covered her body broke away and stopped to do…. whatever they were doing and Kagome could feel how her regeneration abilities increased almost instantly. Her movements still overshot, they were too long or too short, too fast or too slow but now she could crawl on all fours in a straight line, towards the escaping smoke, hoping freedom lied that way. Halfway, she used the wall as a support and stood on wobbly legs. Sweat was dripping down on her back and her muscles trembled in exhaustion but she continued further, fuelled by her will and stubbornness. _Right, left, right, left, _she repeated with every steep, the pieces crunching under her summer sandals. The blue, tiny flowers stood out contrasting with the white leather straps, oddly out of place in the destruction, cheering her up and boosting her energy level.

Finally, she gripped the jamb that until this day was the corner of her known world and steeped right beyond, finding aggravating smoke and chilling air. _Oh gods! _She inhaled deeply. No dust and no coldness was ever greeted with such indescribable ecstasy. She supported her weight on the corner, the dangers lurking in the interior momentarily forgotten as she was sizing the view.

The place was ruled by ugly, ad hoc buildings that rose right to the…. ceiling and in this moment she did not need to look at the machinery, technology, environment to know she wasn't home anymore. The blue being that was standing some distance away, observing her, just served as a tool that drove this message further. She swallowed. Pushing away she methodically started to walk his way. What was her aim she did not know but she was alone for so long and he was alive and she just wanted to touch another living being. So she went his way and outstretched her still bloody hand reaching towards the only piece of the uncovered skin, his face.

He narrowed his eyes and in one fluid movement grabbed her hand, trapping it in a steely grip that imbedded the glass pieces deeper causing more harm. She whined and bit her lip refusing the tears to flow at the new dose of pain.

"Please" she begged. For what she did not know. _Please, let me go? Please let me touch you? Please save me? _Maybe what she has done so far did not matter. Maybe her escape was another figment of her imagination but she was certain, _certain_ that she will be damned before she will give up!

Collecting all her longing and loneliness she repeated "Please" in the most sorrowful voice right before her tired body betrayed her indomitable will and she swayed on her legs right into the chest of the man that still held her hand. She ungraciously crashed into him and her legs buckled as her body went limp and she lost consciousness.

Scooping her up, he carried Kagome to the ship that awaited his return.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Kagome's next encounter with reality was much more gentle but as much confusing as the previous one. At one point she was deeply asleep and at the other one she groggily stretched her limbs, rubbing at the tired eyes. Sitting slowly, she lowered her legs, now dangling from the bank of a hard, unforgivable bed that looked and felt like a slab of polished stone. Supporting her weight on the hands, she pushed herself, sliding to reach the ground that was few centimetres away.

Confounded, she observed her hands trying to understand why she barely felt them. Experimentally, she tightened them into a loose grip and opened spreading the fingers, checking if they were still movable. _Weird. _She cocked her head to the side drawing her palm to the eyelevel. Under the scrutiny, she could see an almost invisible film, which caught the reflexes of artificial light, shining slightly in the shaded room. She observed in wonder how much her wounds have already healed, the skin covered in red, angry scabs instead of blood and dirt.

She was thoroughly assessing every line when she realized that a new occupant arrived. Both beings not expecting the other to be present or lucid, stood rooted to the place. Kagome slowly lowered her hands to the side, forcing herself into a relaxed position, even though her shoulders tensed. The brown, insect like creature continued its progress, dropping a bundle at the foot of the bed.

It screeched, trying to communicate but she shrugged and opened her arms in incomprehension. Shaking her head vigorously, for a good measure, hoping that this might mean something to it and it won't be anything offensive like"you ugly" or suicidal like "I want to fight with you to the death" because she honestly needed a break. It came closer in couple of efficient steps and in one aggressive move ripped her sundress apart, dropping the parts on the floor. Kagome shrieked, covering herself with her both hands. _What the fuck?!_ It trusted a piece of something right into her face and Kagome furrowed her brows. Clothing? She took the material and spread it in front of her trying to guess its purpose. She looked at her caretaker and shook her head in negation again. _Oh boy_. _This will get too old too fast._

It took the piece and started to dress her up. She felt like a small kid again, rising her hands and legs when required. Kagome intently observed the alien face trying to guess whether it was annoyed, resigned or simply indifferent to this task. The biology, the structure was so foreign, it was a futile endeavour. She sighed when it was done and before she realized she was completely alone again.

Balancing on the balls of her feet she bit her thumb nervously. Her thoughts spinning in her head. _Why am I here? What do they want from me? _In her experience being taken somewhere, by someone rarely indicated good intensions. She was always kidnapped for one asinine reason to the other. Forced marriage to the one of the seven brothers being the most horrific one. _Oh gods! I hope this is not another marriage!_ Kagome slowly drove herself crazy with her vivid assumptions, prowling in the room like a caged tiger.

Resigned, she ungraciously plumped down to the ground and squirmed, rubbing her thighs together, growling in frustration. _Kyaa_. She squirmed some more, trying to rid herself of the feel of irrational and total nakedness. _Who would have though than an advanced, alien civilisation had been incapable of inventing panties?_ She huffed.

* * *

**Author note: **Although I have had some ideas where I wanted to go with this story I wasn't very motivated to write it…. quickly or at all. However, the heart warming reviews that you have left, gave me the nudge to continue. Thank you all very much for the reviews!

Btw: doesn't it always irritate you when a hero/heroine can understand language, culture etc of a completely different civilisation? It does me…


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Kagome crouched in the corner hugging her legs, her cheek resting on the knees as she looked anxiously to the door that has been recently opened, when the guard brought food and drink, at least she assumed it was that. It did not look appetizing. A white, sticky gruel rarely did. Resigned, she studied the unappealing dish and weighted her options. _Eat or not to eat, that is the question?_ She grabbed the spoon and delicately scooped a portion, only to drop it from a small distance up. The pulp's plummet down was adorned by an unappealing glop.

She cocked her head to the side and felt the world around her. Her ears and eyes couldn't find anything but her soul, her soul has become aware the moment it arrived, some minutes ago. She did not want to confirm it with her miko powers, dreading the results, but her natural curiosity and sense of responsibility demanded for it to be done. Her spiritual energy flowed to the centre of malicious power, skimming around the border and advancing further as if poking it with a finger. She did not know what that was, never felt something like it before, but it was malevolent, destructive and uncaring. Quite similar to the Shikon no Tama but with no lighter undertones. The jewel could have been pure or tainted as there were two completely different elements making it, from two sides of the spectrum, a holy miko powers and the impure demonic youki. This was similar but different and as much dangerous. She withdrew her miko-ki and grabbed the bowl forcing the first bite. It was easier to run on a full stomach and she foresaw a lot of running in the near future.

* * *

Despise awaiting unspecified calamity, Kagome nervously jumped when one of the insect – man rushed inside, grabbing her arm and dragging her right from the muted cell into a pandemonium. Everywhere she looked aliens were running, some efficiently toward their duties, others in more chaotic patterns. Armours were secured and guns were distributed as they have readied for battle. Kagome flown after the watchman, others moving from the way and she appreciated their kindness as she wouldn't be able to evade them. She would probably break a leg when twisting in a slalomish environment.

As Kagome ran her speed decreased and she clutched her left side in obvious pain. _Maybe that mush wasn't such a good idea?_ She looked around for the guard. _Damn! _They all look the same. She frantically turned in the hangar, in an almost empty space that was only graced by few ships. _There!_ She run towards the black structure, only to be thrown to the side when the ground shook and tilted. She rolled until grabbed and hauled right inside the ship. Almost braining herself on the contours of the massive chair, she slid along it and tumbled to the corner hitting her side and bruising her arm.

Kagome dazedly looked at the screeching alien that was indicating the chair. _Off course._ She climbed up and strapped herself. In the meantime he disappeared outside, closing the hatch. Maybe there was something he had to do before they will be able to lift off? Maybe there were fastenings or safeguards that kept the ship to the place like the lines and blocks that were used in the navy? That must have been it because suddenly the ship started to free – slide while before it changed positions in sync with the hangar. Kagome shrieked in anxiety, seeing through the cockpit, the nearing wall. _I don't want to die!_ She held the handrails in a death grip. Suddenly, in the hangar, a wall opened to the side and by the corners of her eyes she saw a baby blue sky lit by yellow light. In that moment she knew the guard will not come back and that she was on her own. For the few second that were left of her life because she certainly did not know how to turn the ship around and fly away. Maybe it was something that everyone here knows how to do? She certainly did not, so she prayed to all gods above and beyond for mercy as she shook in complete terror. Her heart beating, the sweat dropping, teeth clasped tightening the jaw. She absentmindedly wondered how much pressure the mandible joint can take before it breaks because it felt like hers might give way.

The room roared around, the fires spread, the smoke obscured the world and the ship was thrown around…. until it was not. Exhausted, Kagome blinked, unclasping her tight grip that left crescent moons on the rails. She swallowed generous gulps of air, rising on the shaky legs, impenetrable smoke still billowing outside. She calmly neared the hatch, methodically analyzing the panel and pushing the buttons in random sequences. She made a small step back when the yellow one yielded the favourable result and she was greeted by a visage of total destruction. She jumped outside gauging the situation. The crash site was surrounded by fallen buildings and scorched ground but miraculously her ship was only lightly damaged. She looked at it pensively, clasping her hands together and bowing in an ancient gesture of gratitude. She silently thanked the unnamed guard and the gods for salvation.

As the smoke cleared she turned her back to the ship, overjoyed, laughing almost maniacally, only to stop in the middle as she realized that the familiar blue man was faced with four adversaries. She could see that his attention was focused on the two members of the group while being oblivious to the rest that was happening around him. Kagome's brows furrowed. He was completely unaware of the danger presented by a small animal that was tinkering about. She might not know what it specifically does, but she suspected it was a weapon of sorts. She ran towards him, a dreadful sensation filling her heart.

Her lungs burned as she swallowed another step. He ribs expanded, stretching the unused muscles to make space for another much needed breath that fuelled her mad sprint. She ran full speed but she did not make it in time before the device was used. It did not hit the man but his hammer and she felt a profound relief that transformed into trepidation when a violet orb shone in its place. _The source of the taint!_

When the sinister power was directed at her saviour she pumped faster and with a savage scream landed herself in between. He was dying. She did not think, her instincts taking over. Purifying the vicinity, she reached for the evil source. Covering it with her hand, she sealed it, encompassing and trapping it in her holy powers. The orb dropped lifelessly in a big explosion that has thrown away the four holders. She and the blue man stood protected by her barrier.

She picked the globe, that, _Oh irony!_, could be a twin of the Shikon and assessed the state of the blue man. He did not look well. He crouched, supported on one hand, barely able to do that. His skin was cracked by the violet rivets of taint. He looked at her silently, an indescribable pain marking his face.

She squatted next to him, delicately manoeuvring herself under his arm pit, trying to support his weight. She doubted that help will be offered here so their best bet was the ship – if it was still functional, if they will be able to get there before others will come. It was a big if with his slow pace, but they were getting there. He determinedly put one step after another as if his life depended on it. And maybe it did. Kagome nervously turned from time to time to see if the chase has been launched but so far they have been lucky.

She caught him every time he tripped righting his balance and moving him further by any means necessary: pushing, pulling, encouraging, swearing…. Whichever worked. Although in all honesty he probably did not understand anything she said, it still made her feel better that she was trying everything.

"Come one, another step, we are almost there!" she cheered as he put his hands on the hull and continued to go along the ship's body.

She was forced to leave him as the pursue she dreaded was nearing them. Spreading a pink and the most radiant barrier she could muster in her tired state, she hoped it will instil fear in them. It was a gamble she had decided to make. Although her powers were effective against the orb she held sealed in her hand, she did not know if it would work against the aliens. _Yay!_ They have swallowed it. A ragtag group of misfits stopped uncertain, rooted in front of her as she held the barrier protecting the blue man's retreat.

She crept to the ship, making sure, not to trip when walking with her back turned. The four were parroting her progress always leaving few meters between them and the barrier. _Faster!_ She could feel the exhaustion, the strain that she put on her powers pushing her beyond the limits. Kagome heard the hum of engines and the ship lifted, hovering above the ground. _Thanks the gods._

"You want this?" she screamed shaking the orb to emphasize "then **catch!**" she threw it as far as possible and it sailed right above their heads landing quite a distance away. When their attention was on the flying object she turned and ran, jumping right through the hatch, inside. Very pleased with herself she stood up only to be greeted by an incredulous look.

"What?" she asked as she sat in the chair.

Her companion nodded to the group that was now growing smaller and smaller but was arranged in a circle around the orb.

"Diversion?" she tittered and nervously rubbed her head.

* * *

**Author note: **Some of you might think that I am inconsistent because Kagome can somehow understand Ronan expressions, despise him being an alien. This is on purpose. As he looks somewhat humanoid and we know that he can have children with human (well, inhuman but they have been made from humans*) the biology is very similar. The micro – expressions are genetic, not educative. Kagome being very people oriented and sensitive can somewhat read them.

* correct me if I am wrong because my knowledge comes from Internet sources as I have never read the comics

**Your reviews are much appreciated** so kindly drop me a word, or two and even a sentence if you enjoyed


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** **I own nothing**

* * *

The roaring engines were barely audible in the cockpit as the starship was cutting through troposphere, stratosphere, mesosphere and ionosphere. The escape from the gravity's clutches was accompanied only by slight trembles even though the vehicle was exposed to extreme conditions during the ordeal. Designed, however, for this specific purpose it fared much better than the passengers. Especially the one that was responsible for pilotage.

With each passing minute Ronan's energy diminished but he clung to the consciousness stubbornly on the thread of willpower and self-preservation. He was so exhausted he would gladly stick a knife in his leg. To wake himself up with any means necessary. He doubted though, that additional pain would work as he was completely engulfed in physical agony. The violet veins that were visible on his hands have penetrated the whole body bringing unimaginable suffering that debilitated and bemused him. The exoskeleton armour weighted heavily on his weakened body and he wanted nothing more than to be rid of it. With a shaky hand he unclasped the vambrace on his non dominant forearm. He pushed it forcefully, slipping it off. It clattered loudly when hitting the ground. This ordinary task that yesterday came laughably easy to him has resulted in a galloping heart beat and panting breath that wheezed in the quiet room. Ronan closed his eyes waiting for the dizziness to pass, but the blackness was spinning under the eyelids making him queasy. He hoped he will not empty his stomach on the control panel. The cleaning would be tiresome and in his state he would not be able to do it.

When his breath has evened out he opened his eyes, only to be greeted by a worried expression. His pupils widened while his pulse raced and he realized that he forgot about her presence. _Unacceptable!_ She took a step back as he growled, completely frustrated. _Such mistake could cost him a life._ Fuelled by anger he unfastened the other vambrace but failed to take it off a he was stopped by tiny, fragile hands that he could easily break like a dry twig on any other day. Indeed, he remembers how her bones crackled under his tight grip few hours ago. Despise the danger she covered his hand with her own and said in a soft voice "Let me help you." He did not understand a word but her actions spoke for themselves. She deftly removed the part and carefully put it on the side.

Weighting his options he reluctantly agreed. Common sense over pride. They have worked in silence as he unlocked part after part and she efficiently took them off. With each disappearing piece he wanted to convince himself it wasn't that different from a young cadet helping a senior officer to put on the armour but the visage of abused body did not allow any illusions. He looked at the horror in front of him, inside him and allowed it to fuel and grow his hatred.

The few last pieces had to be removed standing so when the time came, he had risen with the girl's help. Holding his weight on the chair, he allowed her to work. Before she was done though, his legs buckled and he dropped. The girl has taken the brunt of the fall as he collapsed on her. She did not stop his progress but her soft body somewhat cushioned his plunge. She scrambled from under him and with no angry words, continued her progress with a determined face. Finally done, they have manoeuvred him on the bed. Mostly she dragged him. The whole affair was clumsy, exhausting, humiliating but most of all excruciating.

Hitting the bed, he used the last vestiges of strength and said in a weak tone "Painkillers." Realizing that no pleading or begging would make her understand the Kree language, he tried to sit up to reach for supplies. The girl gently but firmly pushed him back and he landed with a soft thud. She smiled reassuringly before her fingers skimmed alongside the inflamed scars, brushing them slowly with the pink glow. Ronan tensed the moment he saw it because these powers were capable of conquering the infinity stone, however he was pleasantly surprised by the cool feel and a profound sense of relief that flooded his system.

While the girl worked on his body starting from the face and moving down he was lulled to sleep by her soft humming and respite her mysterious abilities provided. As he drifted into oblivion his disjointed thoughts formed a pattern. _There might be hope for me yet…_

* * *

**Author note: **The last chapter for now and the first with Ronan as the narrator. What do you think? Do you want more Ronan or should I stick to Kagome?

Reviews are much appreciated as always :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** **I own nothing**

* * *

What started as a simple, straightforward task has quickly escalated into a problematic endeavour. _Just m__y__ luck… _Kagome sighed tiredly, looking at the unconscious alien that slept deeply, not disturbed by her previous, gentle ministrations.

The power of purification was the only facet of miko's abilities that Kagome felt truly confident about. It was surprisingly easy to call upon it from the very first time she used it on the centipede mistress, that terrifying demon, who pulled her into the magical well and no less magical time. Since that very moment, when she has felt a tingling sensation dancing upon her skin for the first time, it become instinctual to shot pink rays towards her enemies. Granted, it took her years to get some semblance of control over the amount of power she has put behind her attacks but it never failed her. So it was the more baffling when non of her actions vanquished the taint - at best it held it at bay for many minutes or even an hour or two.

In situations like this, where real knowledge and understanding was needed, Kagome was at a serious disadvantage. Her scarce, ad hoc education with Kaede - sama and Miroku was certainly useful in saving her and her friends and allies lives alike, but rarely allowed her to understand the crux of the problem. In situation's like this she felt truly helpless, relying on the primitive instinct and an abundance of power carried in her soul.

For many hours she has methodically purified one visible vein after another, going from the top to the bottom but before she was done the lines started to reappear, marring the man's face in fresh suffering. Exhausted and dejected she wanted nothing else that to go to sleep in her old bed, petting her elderly cat, lulled to sleep by his soothing purring. Well, there was no pink sheets on the horizon and definitely no obese cats so she pondered at this mysterious ailment instead.

The jewel couldn't be the source. Of that she was sure as she sealed it in her powers, severing any connexions it previously had. _What else? _She tapped at her chin, while circling the small, dark, space. Looking for guidance to the sleeping man, she noted his rising and falling chest. _Ohh. _Her eyes widened. She came closer and ghosted over his heart with the tips of her fingers, sending her awareness to the beating muscle that pumped blood tirelessly and according to the legends housed the soul. Which is true. She knows it, being on the receiving end of the Urasue's and Kanna's evil powers. To this day she cannot abide any herbs in the bath as this instantly teleports her to the time when she has lain in the slimy, green goo, immobilised and vulnerable, her soul being ripped, stolen by the dark forces of the demoness. She shuddered in remembrance. But as with many unpleasant memories, there was knowledge to be had from the experience. The soul is definitely in ones heart and it also reflects the owner's state. If she could purify his spirit he should become healthy again.

Pleased with her logic, she went to work with a newly found energy. She stood above her patient pressing firmly both hands onto his chest, his heart… Her fingers spread, she braced herself for the biggest output of miko-ki she could muster. _One, two, three _– the radiant light spread over the black interior painting the walls in ominous shadows that twisted and changed like demons from ancient stories. Kagome has bitten through her lip tasting the salty tang as she pushed from her inner core, releasing the last burst of power that for a second blinded her, just to quickly diminish and disappear. Heaving loudly she slipped to the ground, leaning on the bed's frame. There was truly nothing else to give. She has felt wrung and spent and sleepy. Yawning widely and catching her breath, she sluggishly turned back and touched the blue wrist spreading her senses to feel the results of her last effort. With each beat of the heart she understood that the tiny flicker of taint that was nested and hooked in his soul was severely weakened, but not destroyed and it grew stronger with every breath. She closed her eyes in despair. Pulling at her joints and biting her nails she mulled over it. _If the man dies I die with him. _She could see in her head a slow, agonizing and lonely death, in this metal container that she did not know how to use. So close to salvation and so far away at the same time.

Her mind was in uproar like a beehive that was jostled by a reckless beekeeper. The panic was driving her thoughts, scattering them randomly as she fished for solution. She tried to recall a similar situation. Well, not of being stranded in a cosmic space but of a tainted person who couldn't be purified. _Kikyo! _She shivered as she remembered the ice cold water in which the undead miko lay submersed keeping at bay the growing darkness.

Then as now she was unable to rid the soul, the heart and the scar of the poisonous miasma but the sacred pond and the mystic connection that sprang from their shared soul allowed her to help Kikyo move beyond this one defining moment, beyond the betrayal that has led to her death.

She might not be able to have this connection with the man but water is a natural purificator. It should enhance her abilities. She wondered though how to find a clear pond of mountain, spring water in the vastness of space. She also pondered further how to explain that need to the unconscious alien. _Certainly impossible while he sleeps. _She stood up and observed him for a minute, feeling sorry that she would have to cut short his rest but there wasn't a better time to start than now when he is almost rid of the taint and the accompanying pain.

She gently whispered and shook his shoulder…. nothing. Loudly ordering him to wake up rocking him some more…. nothing. Shouting and yanking… _still nothing_.

Quickly freaking out, Kagome put herself in the mindless panic, fearing the worst. _Coma?_ In a complete terror she took a wide swing and struck him in the face, sharp slap resounding in the cockpit as a tingling pain bloomed on her tender skin.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** **I own nothing**

* * *

If she has stopped for a second before acting in her panicked state she would easily discern that this was not a smart idea. Quite the opposite, it was a very **stupid idea**, she decided as she has lain sprawled on the cold albeit clean floor. The moment her hand connected with the man's cheek, he attacked, in a flash, putting his rigorous, military training into use. Indeed, before Kagome's mind could make the sense out of the situation he acted with primal ferociousness, striking, targeting the vital parts for maximum damage.

Favoured of the gods, they say about mikos and really she was saved that day not be a divine intervention or the basic hand to hand combat moves she has learned over the years but by her honed survival instincts and the infamous bouts of clumsiness. The hit never connected with its intended target, slipping, barely grazing her ribs as she tripped after jumping back, startled by the savage assault. Falling gracelessly she added another bruise to her quickly growing collection.

_Really stupid idea! _she berated herself as she massaged her head that rang after hitting the ground with a hollow thump With a growing anger that was born from fear and panic she let loose her infamous temper, unloading on her attacker, not mindful of her firm and old resolve - to never provoke strangers. If she could stop herself in the middle of the rant, she would. She has, however, spiralled down to the core of her emotions too quickly to allow any thoughtfulness on her part, or self preservation instincts. One could think that after so many encounters with extremely dangerous, murdering youkais and human alike, she would know better. Not so. She was still as impulsive as ever, shouting loudly in her righteous anger. So similar to her 15-year old self that stood oblivious and defenceless in the gigantic grave challenging the great inu-youkai lord that could kill her with a flicker of the wrist or a drop of his hissing poison.

As always when shouting Kagome did not pay much attention to her surroundings or the person she was yelling at. If she would look at him she would notice how his initially furious mimic was replaced by a cunning shine in his violet eyes. Completely ignoring her he looked around the ship, marching to the other room.

_Kyaaa! _Being ignored was the worst. Completely enraged Kagome stomped after him, the unshed tears of frustration adoring her eyes. She planned to continue her tirade but was brought to silence by a curious sight. In the middle of the room a single sheet of stone was hovering above the ground.

The alien went around the circular room, touching the walls, seemingly without reason, his eyebrows brought together in concentration. He neared the slab and tapped it with his hand, showing in primitive gesture that she was to lie down. Kagome blatantly declined taking a step back. This was too unfamiliar and she did not know him well enough to trust blindly. Empty room with a floating plate of no known application was a little bit creepy and somewhat similar to an altar. She started to retreat when he grabbed her lush strands and lead her painfully to the centre. She struggled in the firm grip, yanking and tugging with no results, managing only to pull some of her hairs out. She was readying herself to bit him like a cornered animal when he violently dropped her to the table.

She shoot him a defiant look, narrowing her eyes, rooted to the place. Exasperated, he impatiently gesticulated towards the bed. Kagome stood with her arms crossed. Two indomitable souls battled for supremacy, neither giving an inch. Grinding his teeth, he grabbed her at the neck's nape, steering her to the bed. She did not protest as one rapid move of his muscles could take her life. Brought to submissiveness by the weakness of her flesh but not yet conquered she has lain obediently, stiff and unmoving like the board she was lying on. The stench of fear escaping her pores, she gripped the rims of the plaque in a loaded anticipation. The silence was only broken by her shallow breaths that fuelled the quick beat of her panicked heart.

He looked at her dispassionately while moving his hands in mysterious patterns. Although they were a source of fear, an unknown situation always is, there was beauty in them born of fluidity. Kagome raptly observed, as her mind become more befuddled and foggy. She floated on a fluffy cloud of mirthful giddiness encompassed by light silliness. She moved her uncoordinated extremities in drugged languidness while a playful titter spiller from her lips. She could have said something nonsensical like "You have ridiculously beautiful eyes" or "your chiselled body will make any red blooded woman salivate" but she refrained not because of her modesty as her inhibitions were pretty down but because a buzzing sound drove her attention away. She followed the silver, hazy line that neared her like a drunken skylight, in its delicate glory. When it sit on her she lain cross-eyed trying to pet the silver bug. Before she could follow on her wants she was swallowed by the merciful, drug - inducted darkness. It was merciful indeed as the tiny, creation entered her ear, to be never seen again.

Not being troubled by this Ronan continued to work in silent effectiveness.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** **I own nothing**

* * *

When the calculated time of the girl's wake up has passed and she did not stir and nothing in her bodily functions: breath, muscle tension, heart beat or brain waves, indicated that she will regain consciousness soon, Ronan started to wonder if he did not commit a tactical error. Few hours ago he was certain that his decision was sound and the merits outweighed the dangers, however he wasn't so sure anymore. Observing her sharply while circling the room, randomly turning around and changing directions, he wanted nothing more than to claw at his too tight skin and the blemishes that marred his body in a violet mosaic. He wanted to dig his nails, like a bird claws into his changed tissue and rip it off in few stripes as long as the incessant companion went away as well. _Pain_. He stopped and rubbed at the sternum, trying to soothe the growing tension and the feel of bones almost grinding together but as this did not alleviate the discomfort he resumed the haphazard bustling after few strokes that pleasantly heated the skin.

* * *

In the very beginning, when he started to contemplate the possibility she would never wake up, he considered it a slight inconvenience but as with the previous notion he had to… revise his assumption. When after some time, he had become too weak to walk, comfortable or not, he started to run tests on himself, the ones he was able to, at least. Not being a medical officer but possessing some rudimental first-aid knowledge and a solid grasp of the principles of operating the most sophisticated technology and machinery, he could administer primitive but relevant medical diagnostics that indicated his body was being systematically poisoned. Which was quite ironic, he humourlessly chuckled, as he was a proud member of the race that boasted of its Systemic Antidote, an inborn resistance to poisons, toxins and diseases, which apparently did not include the immunity to disastrous effects of the legendary Infinity Stone. He hit the floor as he sat, leaning on the wall with his left shoulder, while manipulating the interface with his right hand, glancing at the girl with lessening frequency.

* * *

Huffing loudly and struggling to take off the undershirt, Ronan finally succeeded in a sequence of uncoordinated moves that left him winded but satisfied as the fresh air dried the sweat from his body. He closed the eyes, just for a second, touching the forehead to the cool structure that supported his weight. Chest moving in a rapid but shallow breaths, he drifted into blissful listlessness while shivering uncontrollably, his body slowly losing the internal struggle with the corruption.

He was startled out of his apathy by the distinctive sound of retching. _Another cadet has reached his limits. _He smirked self satisfactory and glanced in the direction of the noise, rubbing at his tired eyes, trying to focus on the picture in front of him.

The girl has regained her consciousness only to immediately lean over the rim and spill the meagre contents of her stomach on the polished floor. She was rocked by the spasms as she continued dry heaving. When there was nothing else to loose and her body has calmed down, she gingerly tried to get up but failed as she instantly fallen back with a loud moan.

"What the fuck?" she asked no one in particular, looking in stupor at the ceiling, unmoving.

He looked at her with a glaze in his eyes and a renewed sense of infallibility escaped in the shape of mirthful laugh.

The girl narrowed her eyes and starred daggers at him while her face contorted in an indescribable rage "You!" her eyes widened "**you!**" she spluttered spraying small droplets of saliva on her chin. "**What the fuck did you do to me, you bastard!?**" she screamed while struggling to get of the table, dropping down and hitting the ground with a thump.

After the fresh wave of nausea subsided and the new bout of pain lost its edge she scrambled to all fours, crawling in Ronan's direction to get some explanation, or at least a small measure of revenge, when pummelling him down with her mean right hook. Kagome slowly but steadily made progress, not daring to blink in irrational fear of loosing him from her sight. Her anger slightly diminished as she used all her focus and energy on the movement. Halfway, when she stopped to catch breath it subsisted significantly and for the first time she really _looked_ at him.

He kept his glazed gaze at her, his skin damp and body trembling. She knew these symptoms. Fever. In the ancient times a very serious sickness often resulting in the death of friend and enemies alike - uniformly feared by the people who had neither the knowledge, skills or resources to battle it efficiently. He has lain, sprawled on the freezing cold tiles, not worried about the conditions, carelessly disregarding the dangers, a behaviour typical to those that were far gone into the feverish delusions. She bit her lip, crawling inch by inch, each move bringing her closer.

She kneeled in front of him, in a traditional fashion, her body slipping to the most familiar position. She lightly touched his forehead, using her weakened powers and purging the sickness and taint first from his brain and then a little bit from his heart until she has dropped half bend, half upright in exhaustion, supporting her weight on her hands. She trembled like a leaf that was jostled by a delicate breeze. Tightening her hands into grips she lifted her head, looking into his cleared eyes that observed her sharply.

"Was it necessary?" she pouted accusingly.

"Evidently" he succinctly provided narrowing his eyes.

"No, really." she continued "What did I do to you to deserve this?" she waved to indicate herself "Do you find torture amusing?"

He half - smirked "I do… but that was not the reason, merely a bonus - this time"

Kagome shrugged her arms convening a sentence that was too taxing to utter but was clearly understood. _What gives?_

He cocked his head to the side and looked at her meaningfully as if trying to say, _are you serious? _Exasperated, he answered "Now, we are able to understand each other"

"_Oh"_ Kagome eyes widened. "**Oh" **she looked at him startled as she began to realize the implications of this sudden and unexpected development "Indeed, we are" she smiled happily at him.

* * *

**A/N:: **did you like? did you dislike? what are the good or the bad points? Review, please :)

PS: I have seen this movie for the third time and there is a slight chance I will go for the forth. That has never happened before…. That's how much I like it.

**PS2: I have just literally finished reading Ronan's Theme by LegolasLover2003. GO read it! It's how awesome it is. Go turn on the song and start reading, now and do not forget to tell the author what amazing story she has written. Off with you [shaking a hand to rush you]**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** **I own nothing**

* * *

"Kagome" the girl chirpily announced still kneeling on the ground, outstretching her hand between them.

His eyes travelled to the hovering arm but he ignored it all the same and his gaze returned to the girl's open face. She painted herself in emotions the same way, he painted his mask adhering to the ancient traditions of Kree, the black smudges projecting a menacing vision of ever existing strength, might and infallibility of the Supreme Accuser rather than individual preferences. In contrast her face was almost obscene in its exotic honesty and vulnerability.

Her hand dropped to the knee while her face closed like a flower that was exposed to the first cool stripes of wind that proceeded the dark and cold night. Looking warily at him, her attention travelled up and down, gauging, assessing, waiting. Whatever he had done or failed to do, it put her on guard an it was up to him to make the next move.

"Woman. Explain what is killing me" he said in a clear voice, avoiding any euphemisms, going right to the core in a tone that did not brook disobedience.

The girl's eyes narrowed, a flash of annoyance shining in them "It's Kagome. Ka-go-me" she slowly syllabised "not woman, wench or miko. Are we clear?"

Taken aback by her audacity, that starkly contrasted with typical procrastination that was his due, he cocked his head to the side observing her like some interesting specimen of a cockroach that crawled under his boots. "Woman, you will tell me, now."

"Kyaaa" she shook her hands up in frustration and with a deep breath directed her gaze to the ceiling, muttering "Off course. From all the beings in the universe I'm saddled with a misogynistic prick!" She eyed him sharply, one hand on her hip and the other pointing a finger at him ""If **you** want something from me, **you** will ask nicely using my proper name which is **Ka-go-me**" she emphasized by poking him in the chest to the rhythm of her speech.

He grabbed the offending hand and felt a measure of satisfaction when a painful grimace crossed her face as he held her appendage in a cruel, unforgivable lock. "Woman, _obey_." He squeezed harder as she yanked and tugged until the pain brought her down knelling in front of him in procrastination. Satisfied he let go off her and waited for the inevitable explanation that should be delivered in a meek voice.

Denying his expectations again, she hastily increased the distance separating them and looked at him defiantly. "Until you learn some manners, do not expect help from me! You can rot here alone for all I care and by the looks of things it won't take long." in the heat of the moment she delivered harsh, half-truths before she turned around and exited the room. She left Ronan behind, her only goodbye expressed by the receding back.

He sat leaning on the wall to weak to punish her disobedience, alone, engulfed by the familiar darkness that did not offer any comfort.

* * *

Few hours passed in which Kagome scoured the ship in search of food and water but she neared the point where she had to admit failure and ask for assistance. She grudgingly returned the accursed chamber that housed one stubborn alien.

"You stupid, stupid man!" She admonished as she ran towards the unconscious body which looked even worse than when she has seen it after she woke up on the slab. His skin was ashen and damp but his lips were dry and chipped as he swallowed sharp breaths "You would prefer to break rather than to bend." She pumped him full of her powers, staving off the inevitable death and proving her importance to his survival.

Ronan suffered through her ministrations, observing, a disgust marring his face. Muscles ticking on his cheeks, he said through gritted teeth "Kagome, tell me what is killing me"

Being an order rather than a request she has aimed for, she wanted to withdraw the answer but she understood the art of compromise. The give and take. The tugging and pulling like in a game of yanking the line that was popular with kids of every age. He has given something she wanted dearly and now it was her turn to give something he wanted. She relented.

"I do not know exactly but I have some vague idea which needs to be explored. I can promise you this though" she looked at him, piercing him with her gaze "I will do _everything_ in my power to save you."

Surprised for the third time in a short span, Ronan asked against his better judgment "Why?"

Kagome shrugged her shoulders "Just because you are a prick doesn't mean you deserve to die and beside - you've saved my life, whether I like it or not, so I'm honour bound to help you." _Not mentioning the fact that you are my only ticket to surviving this journey and finding Earth again. _She gingerly lifted herself from the ground and patted the cloths, shaking down the dust.

Ronan observed her, his opinion rising a notch. Honour he understood well. It was in his blood, sworn as he was to abide the ancient law of Kree Empire. Honour was the catalyst, drive and result of all of his actions. Without honour he would be nothing. He looked at her again wanting to ask her to elaborate but she had beat him to it.

"Do you have food or water here? ….erm…." her eyebrows coming together "how do they call you?"

He scrambled up using the wall for support and standing upright, proudly announced "Ronan the Accuser"

"Erm… right… Ronan. Can you show me, please? I don't think I've had anything to eat and drink since I've switched ships and" she added in a grave voice that broke at the end "my kind dies after 2 days with no water so I'm more than peckish" she looked at him expectantly.

Ronan wordlessly guided her across the ship to the hatch that led to the underbelly in which the habitable areas were located: bedrooms, bathrooms, kitchen and a small canteen that doubled as a recreational room. The spaces were extremely small but well though out and efficient and at this point Kagome could care less as she was coming closer to the eagerly expected sustenance. At this point her stomach has shrank and nestled next to her spine. She could eat cardboard or grass as long as she could fill in the void. Her glands produced excess amounts of saliva in profound anticipation as she circled the Spartan kitchen with a spring in her step, her spirit lifted by the prospects of a warm meal and a glass of fresh water that she shamelessly consumed in one swing.

He glanced in her direction as he prepared the simple meal that would be suitable for her inferior body. It would by more than easy to poison and kill her with most supplies that were located in the storage room however at this point it would be counterproductive. She wasn't an ally but she wasn't an enemy either. She was _useful._

With a soft clink, he put a bowl in front of her. She slowly freed her hands from under her thighs and over carefully took the offered spoon, scooping the first portion. The first was followed by the second and the second by the third. She consumed completely oblivious to the world that surrounded her. _So easy to kill. So fragile. _One strategically placed hit, could break her neck and put an end to the insulting misbehaviour. _So crucial and irreplaceable. _He mulled over the new dynamic as he consumed in small, calm and precise bites demonstrating exact control over his aching, torturing body that burned from within in an ungodly fire.

When they were done and everything was put aside Kagome moved her chair, a sharp grind accompanying the change as she dragged the heavy furniture. Sitting face to face she started "It was kind of you. Thank you." she smiled taking his hands into hers.

He balked at the intimate contact, at the feel of her delicate, soft, silky skin engulfing his calloused hands in the sickening warmth. Her powers spread slowly over him as she launched into explanation in a soft voice.

"You have been tainted. When the stone's power was used against you it nested inside your heart corrupting you, slowly leading to your demise." she moved one of her hands to his heart and used her energy there "It is not the sickness of the flesh that ails you but that of the soul and as such no medicine will help you…" she looked at him seriously "but I'm a priestess and my powers are spiritual in nature so I can help you, however there is only so much I can do" she cast her gaze down "I'm only human and I have my limits. I've tried to heal you when you were sleeping but I couldn't. The taint is embedded too deeply for me to destroy it" she nibbled at her lower lip. "There is however a possibility, a chance that _you _will be able to quell it with my help, as long as we will be in an environment that will enhance my powers" her purification achieved its limits and flickered out of the existence for a time being.

They have sat in complete silence as Ronan considered her words. He opened his mouth to discuss, what appears to be the easier problem "What amplifies your powers?"

"Sacred, holy places or objects and water, pure water. From deep, mountain spring or a waterfall, freezing cold and crystal clear" she readily provided.

"Which is better?" he dug deeper.

"I don't know" Kagome bashfully admitted "but time is of the essence so water will be easier to find, I think"

He took this and asked the other pressing question "How can I conquer the taint?"

"You have to find its root. It might be a memory or a thought. It might be recent or ancient. Once you find it, you have to cast it away. Move beyond it. Only then you will be free." she said in a sure voice laced with a deep conviction.

"How do you know this?"

"You are not the first person that I've encountered with this particular affliction" she reluctantly admitted, a myriad of conflicting emotions crossing her visage. "But, this is neither here or there. She got well and so will you" she squeezed his hand, smiling warmly.

Ronan, filled this for the future. The experiences people did not want to talk about were often useful in the most unexpected situations. The strategist in him already planning the next steps in logical succession. Safe place with water. Fuel to get there. Avoiding enemies in the process. Getting healed. Understanding the girl, no, Kagome to secure her cooperation. The road was clear. Once again he had a definite destination and with his typical one minded, tenacity he went to fulfil his duties starting from researching the galactic map. Shifting the centre of his gravity he prepared to stand but he lost his balance in the process, only to be caught by the girl. Her hand encircled his waist and her shoulder supported his arm. _How he loathed his weakness! _Ronan gritted his teeth and provided in a strained voice "The hull"

_The revenge will be mine!_ He though as the new bout of pain shoot through his chest upsetting his rhythm an balance some more.

* * *

**A/N** - I feel a little bit discouraged. Hmm…


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** **I own nothing**

* * *

From all the words in the vocabulary that she could use to describe an intergalactic journey, boring was the most surprising and apt one. Kagome sunk deeper on her chair, one leg on the dashboard while the other was crossed over and shook to the rhythm of her inner humming. Travelling across dark space in a sophisticated, alien starship and a companion that was not born on Earth was every space geek wet dream. To boldly go where no man has gone before. To be the first to discover new lands, establish contact with advanced civilisations and spread piece and harmony over the cosmos. _Well, there was a high chance she was the first human in this part of the universe but that's where the similarities started and ended_, she dryly thought, playfully turning the hard candy stick in her mouth. She released it with a loud pop and checked the controls for any signs of danger. _Nothing. _

Although in the beginning Kagome and Ronan experienced a rocky start, after the first line of communication and understanding was established, they quickly formed a patter, a routine of sorts.

Apparently, there was little an uneducated human could do on a space ship. It vexed her to no end to be again the useless one, a situation reminiscent of her humble beginnings in the Warring State era. Then, like now she lacked the basic skills that everyone possessed. She did not know how to find way, hunt, gather food or kindle the fire, spoiled by the modern time that experienced a set of completely different problems. At that time she had hope. She knew she would pick up the skills as she went along, learning them from fellow companions. Here, not so much. She shook her head in resignation. Everything was based on math, the likes of which was never seen on Earth before. Operations, additions, subtractions, divisions, multiplications and many other actions she couldn't comprehend written in a lengthy string that commanded the ship. One such model estimated the location of the most probable planet that would meet their requirements. Hardly known, safe and habitable with lots of water.

She looked at the blinking, beautiful, graphic model with jealously. Math was never her strong point and after her education was brutally cut, she lost the little understanding she has had. _Oh joy of being the village idiot! _She threw the imagined crumpled paper at the screen.

The pigsty she has lived in, probably did not help with her image, although, in all honesty, Ronan did not seem to mind as long as it only surrounded her. She shrugged her arms. _So what?_ She likes her new blanket that she pilfered from one of the bedrooms as well as her extended assortment of clothes that hang nearby. _Still no panties, though, _she sighed in resignation, playing with the candy some more and looking at the screen again.

At least she could serve as the watchdog when Ronan slept. This she could do. It wasn't difficult to show her red blotches in variant shapes that indicted the different types of dangers. Some signalled the ship's failure: structure, engine etc. while others were supposed to inform them if someone discovers or, gods forbid, starts to shot at them.

That's what her life came to. To be a glorified watchdog, a purifying battery and a rudimental cook.

_Boreeeeeed. Why didn't aliens invent trashy tv shows? 1000 episodes of insipid drama would serve as a distraction. Or some music. Books. Anything!?_

Unfortunately, she could only rely on Ronan, bombarding him with gazillion questions. He usually answered if he believed that the query was worthy or practical but more often than not, he sat silently, ignoring her. This pushed her buttons, so she continued unrelenting until he gave way or this tick on his cheek started to jump, indicating he has reached his limit and the next one will start a war. Pissing him off was the only interaction they seem to have beyond practicality and it was poorly of her to increase it, but it was the only reaction she was getting. She missed human relationships, comfort of a chit chat or a casual touch, a hand grabbed when running or when slowly strolling in the evening. A hug of a friend.

She was startled out of her sorrowful musings by the rustle of the sheets behind her. Kagome squeezed her eyes and rubbed at the stinging eyelids. Turning around with a wide smile she greeted "Good morning, Ronan. I hope you slept well?"

He looked at her stony, not answering as ever. Sitting ramrod straight, his fingers and palms sprawled on his knees. Kagome wondered if there was a place where he unwound. If there was a time when instead of sitting like an Egyptian statue, he leaned on his elbows, rubbing his face and eyes to be rid of lingering sleepiness? Never when she was present.

She sat next to him in an established routine, their knees almost touching but not quite yet. Caressing his unpainted face in gentle strokes while holding his palm with her other hand, she repaired all she could in the most intimate healing possible. They couldn't be more far away. His face empty, vacant. His body tensing with each touch. Although, he never said it, she suspected he hated every minute of it. Whenever she was done he couldn't be free of her presence quickly enough, running to his morning ablutions, usually at the other side of the ship. _It hurts. _She looked at his retreating back, her shoulders dropped.

She returned to the blinking screen.

* * *

**A/N - **Thank you. It always helps to know your work is being appreciated. Enjoy.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** **I own nothing**

* * *

Ronan pored over another model of variables described by improbable odds, percentages and probabilities which indicated that his preferred course of action would end in total failure. Whichever way he twisted the model or altered the scenario or improved the strategy, the calculations ruthlessly highlighted the pressure points that unravelled under the imperfect plan, leading to an almost certain defeat. As a result non of them were applicable. Although, he is accustomed to putting his life on the line, he refuses to do so for an unworthy cause resulting only in personal gain rather than increased glory of The Kree Empire.

He roused from the chair and walked around, stimulating the circulation that provided oxygenated blood into his brain, increasing its reasoning capabilities. Usually, when stumped upon an intellectual problem he would go and partake in a sparring match, losing himself in the familiar and mechanical moves. A well executed kick, a timely block, flawlessly delivered punch. All perfect in their simplicity. All deadly in their brutal efficiency. Every muscle working in absolute unison leading to the inevitable victory that confirmed his supremacy.

He revelled and basked in the sheer physicality of the experience. The heat, the sweat, the force. Triumph of a connected punch and the pain that accompanied it. Completely grounded in now and here by the battle, he returned with an empty and refreshed mind that was ready to tackle any challenge.

His current inability to spar was another activity he could not do _after_._ After_, he sneered bitterly,_ he was beaten._ The highest of his Corps brought low by the vermin at his boots. Debilitated, humiliated and defeated. As if that was not enough, the girl's constant presence added insult to injury. She treated him gently and kindly, worried lines etched into her face, as if her treatment could add to his hurt. He saw pity and sadness in her eyes and he hated every minute of it! Every minute of her presence reminded him of his inadequacy! But he also craved it. Craved these special minutes when she was taking his hands into her own and brought him serenity like he never experienced before. He loved her for it and hated as well. Most of all he despised himself. This weak creature he has become whose head was full of her smell, his body overflowed with her powers and his hands accustomed to her touch. Completely dependant upon another.

_This is why I am so reluctant to use her,_ he admitted to himself. He couldn't lose her. Kagome's death spelled his doom and he did not have any confidence in her abilities. Only if…._only if _she demonstrated the same steel behind her actions like the very first time he saw her or when she stood illuminated by the violet light shielding him from the onslaught, _then_ he would include her. But the steel was sadly missing, gone into thin air and he wondered sometimes if his senses did not fail him before, playing tricks, showing untruths. She did not seem like a formidable opponent, like any kind of opponent with her bubbly, happy, chatty attitude. She was painfully plain and somewhat annoying and _yet…_

He looked at her sleeping silhouette. The ellipsoidal contour accented by the fluffy blanket she used to cover herself. Her inky tresses cascading down, caressing her arms and back. Her soft breaths barely audible. There was no one who looked less like a threat, less like an asset.

_And yet…_

* * *

**A/N - **this was the most difficult to write. Ronan is completely uncooperative. Thank you for you continued support :D


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** **I own nothing**

* * *

_Being totally ignored by Ronan sucked but being in the centre of his attention was much worse!_ Kagome slowly took another sip of the bubbly liquid, looking at her companion from the rim of the glass. The escaping gas tickled her nose and she wondered humourlessly if a strategically placed _Achoo _will press him into revealing what was bothering him.

For the last day, or what passed for a day in this sunless, dark space, his intense stare followed her every move, rise and fall of the chest, a tremble of the hand, a stumble on the floor. His attention hung on her every word whether she reported on the activity (or the lack of thereof) from her duty time on the dashboard or described the nuances in the taste between the different types of chocolate, one of the most important food groups in the whole Galaxy that she fiercely craved.

He might have though he was pretty covert in his attention but years of observing the minuscule changes in youkais' body language taught her how to spot who is paying attention to whom or what whether they were watching, listening or sniffing. She also had a highly acute sixth sense developed both in fighting and avoiding unwelcome suitors, so she understood that the crawling army of imagined ants was simply a signal from the primal part of her brain that screamed. _Attention! Predator is hunting. _Be that for meat or bride. She did not know what Ronan's reasons were but she was perfectly aware of his fixation.

With each passing hour this new behaviour became more and more annoying causing her to be in the state of hyper self-conscious that brought her only stress and stiff muscles. Her stomach turned into a knot and she was unable to swallow much food which only worsened her mood. The constant scrutiny made her feel like a child who knew it misbehaved but couldn't understand when and how it really happened. And like a child she could either opt to remove herself from the line of observation, hiding in a tiny space or she could embrace her playful side and annoy Ronan in the process. _Tit for tat._ She smiled mischievously nearing his chair in exuberant skips.

Supporting one of her forearms on the back of his chair she leaned further, squinting her eyes at the monitor. Very close to his ear she asked "Eeee, what's up Doc?" slurping loudly, almost wishing she has had a carrot for authenticity or at least few straws to magnify the annoying sound.

He disregarded her question as always when it did not suit him to answer and it angered her greatly because _who does he thinks he is?!_ First, he ignores her completely, then he fixates and now when she wants something he ignores her completely again. His bipolar attitude was exhausting so she decided to channel her inquisitive, exuberant, energetic but most of all irritating five year old persona. She crouched next to his arm chair and holding it possessively, she balanced on the balls of her feet, asking one question after another, not giving Ronan the time to answer. What, why, how were followed by who, which, where and when? She increased the speed of her speech and with each fired question his nervous tick became more prominent. Instead of relenting, she added childish idiosyncrasies like, _ne ne? _and shook the armchair. His focus dwindled and the spidery calculations have been appearing in a much slower pace. Finally, he abruptly stopped, turning in her direction and cocking his head to the side asked "what are you doing?"

Having his focus exactly where and when she wanted, on her own terms, her face took upon a serious expression as she supported her bottom on the other chair's arm, looking at him from above. She almost felt sorry for him. _Almost. _But smiled internally imagining him with a young daughter. He would be completely helpless and so adorable in his helplessness when a small princes would twirl him around her chubby, little, soft finger. She shrugged not commenting on her actions. Indicating him with a finger she asked "what's your problem?"

He looked at her face again with this searching, seeking expression, his mouth pressed into a thin line. "You know, you and I " Kagome started gesticulating at him and then her in a quick succession "are in this together. Talk."

In a clipped, ominous tone he launched into a lengthy explanation about needs and supplies, chances and strategies, variables and options. Followed by probabilities, statistics, success' and failure's rates backed by meticulous calculations delivered in a precise, dry percentages.

"So you want to tell me that your long days of depressing silence, your hot and cold moods, it was all about a con?"

He clicked displeased at such oversimplification.

_Tsch._ A titter escaped her and she covered her mouth with one hand. Still half giggling, half trying to keep a composed face, failing utterly, she trembled. All her worries, all her stress just for _that_?

Ronan glared at her annoyed, his anger rising. No one ever dared to laugh at him! "Do you have better idea, _Terran?_" he spat the last word as an insult.

"In fact I do" she said calmly, her eyes twinkling merrily remembering Miroku's constant but extremely successful machinations "facts and figures are fine and good and most of your ideas have merit but the secret of a good con lies in _perception, _in the_ heart, _not in the_ mind_" she confidently delivered, lifting the geometrical model and turning it around for closer inspection. "Let's transfer your tactics into something more, _plausible_."


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

„We've been over this gazillion times." Kagome commented cutting down the discussion while tying her hair into a neat bun. She turned around to look at her next task: the HAZMAT suit. It lay sprawled on the bed like a yesterday's dress and nothing indicated that it was even remotely wearable. Although completely different than the equivalent she was familiar with from movies, it came with its own set of challenges. It was one piece gear that could be, in theory, manipulated easily however its heaviness and bulkiness was an irritating obstruction when donning it. Kagome sat on the rim of the bed as far away from the suit as possible and looked at it with certain distaste.

"If you turn around, I will kill you" she delivered in a calm voice and removed quickly all of her clothes. She still couldn't believe that this alien piece of technology required the person to be stark naked inside. It was a really bizarre feeling. It wasn't only because of the nakedness even though that was an important factor but also the other sensations were so alien. Sleek and cool material with a dash of gooey element to it, sliding over her skin was not pleasant. It was a little bit like putting on the stockings, if stockings weighted a ton and were covering you body from the soles of the feet to the neck and made you feel like you were covered in jelly.

After much huffing, puffing and grumping she was successful so she pushed the compression button. The suit shrank adjusting itself to her structure, fitting her as a glove and leaving nothing to the imagination. She stretched out, admiring its construction. Despise covering her whole body it did not limit her movements in the slightest. It was simply a second skin, impenetrable to the elements. The solid machinery that rested on her back and was the size of a small rectangular pouch would provide the necessary air when she will secure the last part of the ensemble – the helmet, severing off the interaction with the external world.

"How do I look?" she twirled around, her hands outstretched to allow Ronan better view "Professional enough?" she put both her hands on her hips while a cocky glint twinkled in her eyes.

Ronan scrutinized her, grabbing her shoulder and stopping her progress when her back was turned towards him. He started to fumble with the machinery at the back. _Shit. Forgot to set it up._ She closed her eyes feeling the occasional push and tug that were accompanied by familiar sounds. Kagome relaxed slowly experiencing only efficient adjustment rather than a harsh rebuttal she has expected. Yesterday this mistake would cause at least a furious look or a long diatribe. Today, Ronan silently configured the apparatus that would provide breathable air with the right ratio of nitrogen and oxygen.

"Sorry for that" she laughed in a high pitched voice after he was done and went back to his task. He looked at her sharply, his gaze full of venom._ The pissed off, despising stare is back._

_Geez. What a lovely start. _She dropped on her usual spot checking for the last time the contents of her personal screen. Falsified orders and documents, intergalactic legislations, detailed background story as well as her 'shopping lists' were all there. There is no chance the small, politically insignificant planet would refuse the landing rights to the medical vessel that carried deathly sick civilian. They would never risk enraging the Kree Empire and the whole Intergalactic Community by not assisting in the critical situation.

Ronan madly manipulated the colorful blotches to program the auto – pilot function that would take them straight to the main port where they will have the best chance to get much needed resources. It took him no more time than usual despise the fact that they had to postpone their daily healing session in order for Ronan to look believable. He certainly did with the inflamed, pulsing scars on his body that already caused him to wince in pain from time to time. And it will only get worse, later.

"Ronan, you don't have to put yourself through it for this to work" she tried for the last time to garner his agreement for her to heal him but he was silent. The faster hands movements, her only answer.

She sighed. _What a stubborn male! _She stood up when the auto – pilot loaded and went after Ronan to the medical chamber. Now the hard part began. The waiting.

* * *

They both sat on the stone plaque, the only structure available for them in the whole room. Kagome curled up, her chin on the knee facing Ronan who sat ramrod straight. The helmet between them, dividing the space in two.

"You don't like it at all, do you?" Kagome softly asked and observed him from under the eyelashes. His jaw clasped tighter and he sat even straighter even though she didn't thought it was possible. She continued undeterred "I just wonder, is it because you have to put your life in someone's hands or just mine?" She outstretched her palms and observed them theatrically from different angles. From the corner of her eye she saw that it draw Ronan's attention as well. "They are not that bad, you know? With these hands I healed and killed, fought and protected." She dropped her leg to the ground and pushed herself to rise up. Standing in front of Ronan she continued "They are very capable. _I am_ very capable. _Trust me_."

Relaxed and with an open face she waited for the verdict. Before, they were too busy to talk about this. It was all about planning and preparation, making sure they were ready for any eventuality. Still sitting he took and passed the helmet to her. "They will be hailing us soon."

Kagome took it from him and hugged it to her chest. "Thank you" she sweetly whispered and went to her tasks while he lay on the bed playing the part of the terminally ill Kree. According to the cover story the patient was transported from a small outpost where the whole population was on the way to be wiped out by a contagious disease of undetermined origins. Ronan's visage certainly fit the profile and the ruse will without a shred of doubt grant them the rights to request assistance from almost every corner of the Galaxy while protecting his identity. Who would be crazy enough to enter a room when a member of a race that was supposedly immune to everything was slowly dying?

"Try not to look like you want to skin me alive." Kagome delivered in the electronically distorted voice. "I'm the only reason you are up and running. Show some love." She typed a set of commands taught her by Ronan, requesting a number of diagnostics. "I can always sedate you, you know? It's a simple enough sequence. Three taps on the screen and you will sleep like a baby, no pain, no wait, everything lost in a blissful sleep."

He grabbed her wrist and squeezed it tightly while commanding in a sharp tone. "You will do no such thing."

She raised the other hand in the sign of surrender "Ok, ok. I get your control freak tendencies but you have to put on a good show for whomever will come through this door. Pain, not this blank face" She hovered above him waiting for the change in the expression. Slowly she could see how the suffering seeped into his visage, altering it. Hands holding the plaque in a death grip, the sweat glistering on his skin, the jaw tightly shut while he breathed in carefully controlled swallows. "That's much better" she approved.

At the ping indicating that someone was trying to get through, she turned around and gleefully announced "And the dance begins."

With her back turned she did not see the spasm that rocked Ronan frame.

* * *

**A/N: **Hi guys! Recently I went back to one of my older stories so I'm currently dividing my time between two stories, therefore the updates will not happen as often. I apologize for any inconvenience. As always, your reviews are much appreciated. Please kindly let me know what you liked/disliked in this chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** **I own nothing**

* * *

Ronan lay on the bed folded into the fetal position looking completely harmless. His dominant arm bended and dubbing as a pillow for the head, his left hand in front of his chest in a semi-relaxed manner and his legs curled up towards his stomach did nothing to dispel the initial impression. It didn't also hurt that his body was rocked by spasms of pain on a fairly regular basis.

Engulfed in rage fuelled by shame and humiliation he hardly felt the burning flame in his veins. He chose to focus his attention on the screen that enabled him to see what was happening outside. When deciding upon the steps and tolls that will be needed to succeed in this mission, he vehemently demanded to be able to see what was going on. He thought he would have to fight or at least convince Kagome but she was right behind him on the idea although her rationale was slightly different.

"Of course you have to be able to know what's going on" she eagerly agreed, nodding her head "you also have to have access to weapons and the piloting unit so when shit hits the fan, you can escape."

He was surprised by this easy agreement expecting rather a vicious argument but he did not question his luck. He also did not comment on her expectations of running away without her. _Not possible._ Leaving her here, stranded, would mean a certain death to him. Despise that before she has left, she demanded a promise to save himself if that will be the only option. An easy enough promise to make as that is exactly what he planned to do… and her continued presence was a crucial part to his survival.

To soldiers that observed him from the cockpit, his vulnerable position and half closed eyelids created the illusion that he was asleep, while in truth, he was observing them. It was done via the screen located on the wall he was facing. Through extensive testing with the help of Kagome, he ensured that oblivious observers would never dream the possibility that they are being watched. A game of cat and mouse. He smirked seconds before a grimace twisted his face.

Grounded by a fresh bout of agony, he focused his attention on here and now. _Not good_. He observed as Kagome tirelessly argued with the lieutenant to be allowed to leave the ship. It was crucial to the success of the plan, however whichever carefully prepared argument she has thrown at his face, he stood adamantly, refusing her politely but sternly. In her rapid gesticulations, in the edge that made itself visible in her voice, he could see she was at the end of her rope with the young man. _Impressive. _He wondered what was more surprising: the fact that the soldier stood steadfastly or that Kagome did not start to shout yet. Instead she has turned around, walking the room in angry circles. After a few rounds she returned to the lieutenant but this time she grabbed him under the elbow and guided to the corner turning their backs to the camera.

Because of the limited visage and very low tones he couldn't tell what was happening. An uneasiness crept into his heart as he intensely stared at their backs but they told him little. After short time the officer turned around calling a name. A young, female subordinate came closer. Orders were dispatched, the time frame and rules clarified and both girls were gone. He wondered what Kagome told the lieutenant to change his mind so easily and so quickly…

* * *

**A/N **-I don't think any of you will guess what she said but there was a very tiny hint in one of the previous chapters about that. Very, very tiny one.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** **I own nothing**

* * *

The moment Kagome stepped back into the ship the merriness that was born of female companionship, a part of life she dearly missed, was cut with one precise moan. _Shit. _Kagome looked at Ronan's vital stats. After her accelerated and brief theoretical training, her medical knowledge increased but even before she knew that elevated pulse and pressure, erratic heart beat, shortness of breath, heightened temperature to name a few, were bad signs. Really bad signs.

She dropped her bag right into the chair while pulling data on her personal screen, completely forgetting her unfinished conversation.

"Lieutenant, are you done with the fuel?" she asked while furiously tapping.

"Yes. We've just finished." he passed her the manifesto.

Kagome took it scanning the screen briefly and nibbled at her lip "Ok. Normally I'd check it thoroughly but I'm afraid my patent might not survive any delay." she gave him the list back "Lieutenant, you know the way. Please leave the ship. Hurry up! He doesn't have much time" she swallowed and looked over her shoulder to the big screen. She jumped at the sound of a pitiful whine. The same sound that chased the lieutenant and his team out. When the last of his people left he asked "Are you sure you don't want to check?"

"I trust you… and if you cheated, you have killed us both. It's the knowledge you will live with to the end of your days, should that be true" she calmly delivered looking intently at his face for any signs of guilt. "It was a pleasure" she said right before she closed the door behind him. Finally alone with no prying eyes, she darted to the cockpit. She input the codes initiating the starting sequence and left the screen unattended. She trusted Ronan genius and the machine infallibility. Instead she run towards her patent. She bypassed door after door, threshold after threshold. She slowed down and stopped in front of the medical chamber, jumping from one foot to another, waiting for the automatic entrance to open. It hissed and she rushed in. "Ronan!" she shouted dashing to the centre "Ronan, look at me" she forcefully took his limp head between her both hands and started to heal him. Instantly, he opened his glazed eyes and in a weak voice that escaped his chopped lips he said amazed "you…. you didn't leave."

"Off course not Ronan" she confirmed firmly while moving her hands over his clammy skin healing him further. A ghost of a smile softened his tautened face as his eyes rolled back. "No no no no" Kagome frantically worked down, praying to all gods above and beyond for a miracle. _Shit. _"If you die on me I will go to hell and I will drag your miserable self back. I know exactly where the entrance is located. And then I will kill you myself! Do you hear me!" she screamed through tears purifying tirelessly. _Don't leave me. I don't want to be alone ever again._

* * *

**A/N **- I don't know where the all angst comes from. Please forgive me. I wanted to write something light and fluffy or at least silly and then it happened. Sighing deeply. Maybe next time? I'm starting to get worried you might get bored of it….

Flirtologist - You flatter me. Thank you. I'm more a fan of InuYasha fandom than InuYasha itself (fans made the characters so much more than what they have been in the show) but I totally agree with you, Ronan and Kagome are made for each other. I'm surprised there isn't more with them. Actually, I'm really surprised that GOTG fandom is developing so slowly. After huge movie success I would expect a boom. Oh well. It is what it is. As a result I had to write my own story. Hope you did enjoy this chapter as well.

Fallingyuki - I feel so sorry. I never wanted anyone to re read story trying to find this info. It's impossible. I will try to have the answer in the next chapter (it was supposed to be in this one but I have been sidetracked).

Marie - I also believe it is a very good crossover possibility hence I started to write the story.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** **I own nothing**

* * *

Ronan slowly drifted into consciousness accompanied by a team of enthusiastic drummers that beat a steady rhythm in his vicinity. Groggy and disoriented he tried to lustre the surroundings but he had to close his eyes as quickly as he opened them, as a ray of light pierced his skull in two, increasing the tempo and loudness. He moaned rubbing his temples and licked his chopped lips with a rough tongue that felt like a sand paper. _Water._ He looked around again, this time covering his eyes in the shade created by one of his palms. Seeing nothing of the sort he dropped his aching hand down, the small movement exhausting him beyond any expectation. Worried, he mentally run an inventory check on all his extremities, brushing his hand over the skin to have the additional tactile proof that everything was in order.

His muscles burned and every move was an agony but it seemed that nothing was missing. Nothing physical at least because when it came to his memories, that was a different story altogether He couldn't remember exactly what has happened to put him in such a bad shape. There were snippets and flashes, a random sound or sentence but nothing that made any sense to him. When in doubt regroup and seek intelligence. He tentatively wiggled his toes and moved his legs, dropping them to the ground while lifting his torso up, his head spinning around and dazed while his feet hit warm and comfortable surface. Odd.

Ignoring the unusual feeling he rouse unsteadily, standing on wobbly legs. One moment he was taking a step, the next he was falling down, his hands flailing, trying to grab anything to stop the fall. _Argh _he groaned in pain hitting his knee and hip while trying to salvage the situation.

"What!?" Kagome shoot to an upright position shifting the ground from under Ronan, unbalancing him further. Her eyes wide open she scrambled from under the blankets that she slept wrapped in. "Ronan, you're awake!" she threw herself at him, hugging him tightly. Feeling him tensing at her touch she reluctantly released him after few breaths. With rosy cheeks she started rambling "Oh, Ronan for a second there I though you might not make it. I was almost certain you would die. How do you feel? Is everything fine? Do you need anything?" she run the palm over his forehead checking for the temperature.

"Water" he stammered.

"_Huh?_ Ah, yes. It's here somewhere" Kagome looked around, tossing the blankets "Aha!" she shouted triumphantly uncapping and passing the bottle.

He took it with shaky hands drinking greedily and tilting his head further back with each swallow.

"Not so fast, Romeo. That much water will only make you sick." Kagome said while wrestling the bottle back but Ronan fought valiantly in the protection of the liquid goodness. The container violently jarred, the water sloshing out, spotting them both with wet stains put a stop to the fight as Kagome loosened her hold and crossed her arms on one of the stains "That's just great. Do you plan to behave like a baby for much longer? Because if you do I won't be a part of it."

Ronan narrowed his eyes and looked at the bottle in his hand and the cap in hers. He magnanimously returned it back feeling the queasiness in his stomach. He tried to climb back to the stone bed, to sit in a comfortable position but his tired muscles spasmed and refused to carry his weight. He plummeted down, ungracefully, right onto his butt and Kagome tittered, covering her mouth.

He shoot her a sullen look "You should have seen your face" she said by a way of explanation "completely surprised and not understanding what happened" she certainly won't tell him he looked like her little brother when he was learning how to stand on his own. Each fall greeted by an o shaped mouth of complete surprise. Her next chuckle cut short by a fierce stare which only made her laugh harder and launder. _How cute._

After she calmed down, she has helped Ronan to sit comfortably in her makeshift, fluffy and soft bed. His pouting being more pronounced when contrasted with the colourful blankets. Smiling for the last time she schooled her features into a serious expression and explained their current situation. He listened carefully despise his massive headache or maybe because if it and inserted questions when he wanted to learn more.

"How did you convince the lieutenant to let you go?" he asked not betraying his curiosity.

"Oh that…" Kagome waved her hand looking anywhere but him, fidgeting, heat rising to her cheeks. "You can have a look for yourself" she stammered indicating with her finger the general direction of the cockpit. With one eyebrow raised he looked between her and the door, noting this for a future follow up.

"Later. First I need to get better. Bring me the interface screen" he commanded.

Kagome eagerly followed, anything to divert his attention.

* * *

**A/N **- finally something more fluffy. Enjoy. Your reviews are much appreciated as always.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Kagome slowly cleaned the mess she created last night and peeked from under her eyelashes at Ronan who was currently busy confirming the ship's status. You really had to admire his efficiency and ability to bounce back. Not a day ago he was tossing and raving in delirium and now he was operating as nothing happened, sweeping the whole incident into the proverbial carpet. _That won't do,_ Kagome sighed deeply and wondered why she always ended with the silent types that never wanted to discuss anything. The flaws and vulnerabilities the least of all.

For the last half an hour she tried to think of a way to breach the obvious issue that hung heavily above and was equally ignored by both of them but she did not think she has had it in her to do it subtly. Unfortunately, it wasn't one of her suits and the topic certainly called for delicacy with a hint of firmness. Putting the folded blankets next to a wall she mentally braced herself for the difficult discussion and marched towards Ronan. _Don't show any weaknesses. _She planted her feet in front of him and calmly started "We really need to talk about what has happened here."

He lifted his head, his features sharp, angry flashes blinking in his violet irises. His mouth pressed into a thin line while his mandible joint jumped under pressure. He sneered and carefully sidestepped her, more for his protection than hers as any collision would be a cause of a violent and painful meeting with the ground. Ignoring her question, he crossed the room in over precise steps, swallowing the distance bit by bit.

_He didn't… He just… _Kagome clenched her fists, the steam pouring from her ears. She squinted her eyes looking at Ronan's retreating silhouette. _You won't! _She run after him, flying over the protruding thresholds that secured the hatches when there was a need to cut off a section of the ship, once in her lifetime not tripping over them. Her stomping furiously reverberating in the tiny corridor, she caught Ronan's arm and spun him around. His body meekly followed the momentum while he caught his balance, leaning on the wall. Incredulity marred his face as he looked at her tiny hand imprisoning his arm, the blunt nails nothing like claws and yet having a firm grip on their prey.

Kagome slowly unclenched her hand and crossed her arms. She faced Ronan, her hip slanted as most her weight was on her right leg. She waited, impatiently tapping her finger on the forearm. He waved his hand, ordering her to clear the route but she stood steadily.

"Talk" Kagome commanded.

"You will not order me around you filthy human" he spit out trying to divert her attention.

_This again_. She rolled her eyes and theatrically looked at her fingernails admiring her non existent manicure. She delivered in a slow, bored tone "Been called worse. Spill it."

Bouncing from the wall he tried to ram through her. On any other day his tall figure, wide shoulders, powerful legs and dense muscles would provide the mass and the force to pierce her flimsy barrier but she only had to put one of her hands on his chest and forcibly push him back to stop his pitiful advance. He hit the metal surface with the hollow thump, looking at her spitefully.

"Listen sweetheart. Normally I would leave you to your childish tantrum" she opened her arms and hands in a semi surrender sign to appease his wounded pride "but we don't have the luxury of denial. To help you I need to know what caused the taint to spread out so quickly. I left you for less than two hours in bad but definitely not critical condition and when I came back you were dying. Just like that" she snapped her fingers for a dramatic effect.

He dropped his shoulders, defeated, looking sideways at the ground "I hate dancing."

Her forehead wrinkled and a puzzled note entered her voice "Dancing? What does it have to do with anything?"

"Before you left you have mentioned dancing" Ronan clenched his fists, marring the palms with crescent moons, spluttering his boiling fury "The cockroach of a man who had done this to me…" His voice risen dangerously so he took a deep breath to calm himself down and started again. "When I was at the precipice of my destined victory, finally able to fulfill the sacred duty bestowed upon me by the Supreme Intelligence, I, the first of my Corps, the Supreme Accuser of the Kree Empire, have been beaten by a whelp who distracted me with the accursed _**dancing**_. He mocked me. He defeated me. Almost killed me. And here I am shamed, weakened and a failure." The air cracked with, until now, tightly leashed rage. As it poured from him, the taint split his skin with violet rivets. They grew from nil to thick, pulsing veins in seconds and Kagome shouted frightened "Stop!" Unable to hear or heed her, his logical side cloaked by the spiraling wrath, he pressed his knuckles until they cracked under the tremendous pressure. The poison was spreading much further. Much faster.

With tears in her eyes and powerful resolve Kagome took his head between her hands and directed his unseeing gaze to her face "Ronan. **Ronan**! Look at me. _Look_ at me! Whatever you are thinking – just stop. You are in a good place. _Safe_ place." She crooned cradling his head. "Safe place" she repeated in much softer voice as he folded and dropped his forehead on her shoulder. She awkwardly hugged him rubbing soothing circles on his back, calming him further with gentle, nonsensical chatter, wondering if there was anything she could do to fix this terrible, broken male. All this pain. All this suffering. She squeezed her eyelids. Finally, all went quiet and they stood still until the calmness was disrupted by Ronan's clumsy attempts of untangling himself from the intimate hug.

Kagome released him, averting her eyes and allowing him and herself an illusion of privacy. He turned around, his back directed at her face but before he could run away, she took his hand stopping him in his tracks. Caressing it fondly with a thumb, she looked dreamily at the old, warm memories and in a wistful voice she promised "With the right person dancing is… good and pleasant, oftentimes exhilarating and sensual… and everything in between. It has to be experienced to be truly understood. I will show you. I will teach you so that you will never fear dancing."

The tenderness in her tone tugged at Ronan, reminding him of the beloved voice transporting him to a simpler, innocent place where the enormous drawing board he hardly reached and the fantastical designs that came out of it, were the tiny miracles he awed. Reminded of the gentler times, he was incapable of denying Kagome's plea so he nodded curtly in agreement, leaving her in the tiny corridor.

* * *

**A/N** – fluffiness again (it demanded to be written). I hope you like it (?)


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** **I own nothing**

* * *

Ronan ran his palm over his taut face, rubbing the tired eyelids and pinching the bridge of his nose. He leaned back directing his closed eyes towards the ceiling. He sprawled as much as one could in the principal pilot's seat which is not at all, as the chair was not made with lounging in mind but the sturdiness and infallibility necessary in short, rescue missions as well as long, cosmic voyages. The seat components were adjustable but it wasn't done easily. It usually requited a set of specific tools and hours of dissembling and assembling back, a task he did not particularly feel like doing now.

He took a deep breath and stretched his neck in half circular motion hearing the bones pop. His shoulders slumped a little as he tapped the armchair in the offbeat manner, his head full of obscure legal texts and treatises. _Hnn. _He absentmindedly rubbed his chin, trying to organise his thoughts and form logical patterns and connexions. The knowledge he acquired in the last few days stubbornly refused to show or share any insight into his delicate _predicament. _He struck his tight in petulance and jumped onto his feet.

He stood there in silence, not really knowing why he rouse up but still contemplating the critical quandary. _Thanos. _It was inevitable that when he will get better and the news of his wellbeing will spread over the Galaxy the titan will seek to destroy him. Ronan rubbed at his mouth and closed his eyes. _Why, oh why did he reveal his cards so early in the game?_ He knew perfectly well why. The titan's arrogance and the unbreakable conviction of his superiority together with his profound disregard and belittlement of Ronan and his nation, chafed at him. It itched and irritated him constantly so when he heard the sweet, alluring sound of the infinity stone promising the destructions of his foes he took it with no regard. Before the pain and the edge of the transformation could dull, he deliberately yanked at the titan's chain. Same as he did his. _Then, Thanos, I'm coming for you!_

Ronan anxiously circled the room. The titan wasn't know for his forgiving nature or even restraint. Oftentimes instead of killing singular enemy he purposefully vanquished whole planets and civilisations until there were only ashes left and eternal silence… He tightened his hands into fists. _Are you and your army on the way to Hala already?_

A soft rap at the door diverted Ronan from his musings. He looked up at Kagome's restless expression "Is everything fine?" she asked.

He schooled his face, internally aghast at his behaviour. The narrowing of his eyes her only answer.

Kagome smiled cheekily as she leaned on the wall, propping one of the shoulders and crossing her legs. With no further ado she announced "You look like shit. Like something that has been bitten off, chewed thoroughly and then spit out. Aren't you tired?" she blinked few times "Come to think of it, isn't this your time to sleep?" she finished on a more polite note.

Startled and too tired to be angry by a well-meant, if vulgar, attempt to care for him, he let it go, this time. He went to the bed and as it squished under his considerable weight, a bag that was tucked in the corner caught his attention. With his head cocked to the side he reached towards it but his progress was thwarted when Kagome snatched it and hidden behind her back. She giggled nervously "Look at that. I've been looking for it for the whole day and here it is. Thank you for finding it." she carefully tiptoed around Ronan, ensuring that the pack was always behind her back. Almost at the exit, she was filled with euphoria that was squished by firm question "What do you have there?"

Kagome opened her mouth and then closed it. She could feel the heat rising to her cheeks. She dropped the bag into his hands, looking anywhere but him.

His curiosity piqued, he fished out the top item without checking first what it was. Kagome peeped from under her eyelashes as his cockiness turned into confusion and then mortification as the dark, navy blush spread over his face.

"This is exactly why young lieutenant couldn't be happier to let me go" Kagome gleefully announced while extricating the package from Ronan's hand. It wasn't that difficult. It looked like he wanted to throw it away but wasn't sure he was allowed to, so he let go off it gladly. "The moment I started to talk about feminine problems and products with a pinch of vivid description, the poor young man was halfway convinced to let me go." she chuckled. "The moment he heard about monthly bleeding time, he changed colours, a little bit like you now, although he turned yellow while you are more pinkish-gray?" she inspected Ronan's changing shades. "Apparently men are men, even if they are alien." Smiling widely and wiggling her brows she continued "Think about the alternative."

"Alternative?" he rasped.

"Sure." she nodded "if I wasn't helped by Gilda and the nice staff, I would have to ask you for the aid with choosing the best available option. It's not like you can pick whatever. A lot of variables had to be taken into consideration. Apparently my biology classifies me between Xandarians and Krees so ladies were a little bit stumped and also amused calling me a _love child_." she made the quotations marks in the air while Ronan moaned. "No matter. You dodged that bullet" she delivered magnanimously, her eyes laughing while she left the room.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** **I own nothing**

* * *

Ronan strode through the dark, confining corridors like a predator hunting the oblivious pray, each empty room bringing him closer to his target. The ship was fairly small but designed for maximum efficiency, that created a number of tangled pathways and spaces that could be used for hiding. Normally easy to pinpoint, either by some humming or cluttering, Kagome proved to be elusive on this occasion.

He visited her personal quarter, entering the dark, silent mess without invitation. Many pieces of cloth strewn across the room with no care but in a curious pattern, a shirt here, trousers there, told him nothing about her current location. He scoured the lower and upper deck, paying extra attention to her favourite places, but again failing in finding her. Even such an easy task, beyond his capacity.

Irritated, he turned swiftly to the nearest interface, tapping the surface a little bit stronger than necessary. It lit from the inside, glowing with a strong, and familiar light. Through his teeth, he ordered "Locate Kagome." A schematic map appeared on the screen, one yellow dot blinking in the medical chamber. His shoulders tensed, he barked "Is she sick or hurt?"

"Not enough data" a dispassionate voice answered, the electronic tones leaving no space for discussion.

Ronan marched in the direction of the oval room, his tempo even but each step more forceful that the other. Not knowing what to expect but associating the area with violent damage, perforated organs, lost limbs, internal bleeding and his recent suffering, he feared the worst but nothing could prepare him for the image that greeted him after the doors opened in front of him.

His eyebrows pulled together and his forehead crinkled as he cocked his head slightly to the side as if the 15 degrees change in perspective could give him some answers.

Inside Kagome twirled around her own axis and around the medical table like a planet spinning around itself bringing night and day and around the central star, causing seasons to change. Her eyes closed, both hands up, she moved in a languid tempo while joy coloured her face.

Captivated, he observed her unabashedly, each pointless movement accompanied by indescribable delight and delicate tinkling. He couldn't remember when was the last time he felt anything close to happiness. When he killed his enemies? There was a feeling of satisfaction and contentment when he successfully fulfilled his duty but it never lasted long and didn't look… _like that._ Longing and hunger sharpened his features. It almost felt like he was doing something… inappropriate, dirty… like he was peeping at an intimate scene that was not to be shared. He drank in her exhilaration, staring at each step, which freed her a little from the clutches of the artificial gravity. She almost glided above the floor, elation lifting her spirit and soon maybe a body, to fly away like a mythical creature.

He sneered at the ridiculous musings and a snort coated by revulsion escaped his mouth. The unexpected noise startled Kagome, her eyes shot open as she abruptly jumped, stopping in her tracks. Her hand on her heart, her chest visibly rose and fell.

"Good God Ronan, you need to wear a bell! I almost had a heart attack!' she accused.

"Did the strain of the journey break your mind?" he mocked "We observed this unusual phenomenon with some primitive species. Inferior minds and bodies are often incapable of withstanding long, cosmic voyages."

Taken aback by the unexpected vitriol in his voice, she instinctively took a steep back, widening the gap between them. "Geez. What got your panties in a twist?"

Confused, he looked at himself and then her "I don't wear panties, woman."

She chuckled "The translation totally missed the mark on this one. I'll rephrase: what made you so upset?" she said slowly and distinctly.

"I'm not" he denied.

"Clearly" Kagome sarcastically commented, while planting her bottom on the floating slab. "Would you like to try again?" she suggested, one eyebrow lifted.

For a second he almost participated in this childish spat but managed to rein in his temper. Calmly approaching her, he looked into her face, this time closed and untrusting. He planned to discuss the original reason why he has been looking for her but in the last second he changed his mind, his curiosity getting the best of him

"What were you doing?"

Her shoulders tensed as she dropped her gaze to the hem of her sleeves that she plucked restlessly. "Dancing" she breathed out avoiding his gaze.

"That was dancing?" he asked in a broken voice, his eyes wide. His mind in disarray as it tried to reconcile her joyful experience with his excruciating one and failing.

"Yeah… sort of." she shrugged.

"Sort of?" he parroted.

"Uhm" she bitten her bottom lip "This dance needs at least two people to be done correctly and the right music with a triple time, but apparently your people do not have music or anything I would classify as such, so I had to use my imagination. I almost heard it, here" she tapped her temples. "Funny thing, when I had to learn it at school, I though they were torturing us. And the music! Strauss' waltz again and again, until I was so sick of it, I wanted to grab the player and throw it from the 3rd floor to the pavement below, so that it would crack and split into gazillion pieces and no one would ever subject me to this torturous music again." she looked wistfully at her memories.

Never to dwell long on what had been or what could or couldn't have been, Kagome slapped her thigh, breaking the mood. "But you didn't come here to talk about dancing." she looked at him with interest.

Acknowledging the sentence for what is was, a short reprieve for her or maybe him, he confirmed "No, I didn't. I came for what you went to get for me."

_Oh. _She pulled out a string of rectangle, metal plaques that hung on her neck and clacked when hitting each other. Holding it in his direction she smiled teasingly "You want this? Then you will have to dance with me." she tucked the unusual necklace back, under her shirt and jumped to the ground, outstretching her hand in invitation.

Ronan ignored it, a scowl marring his face as he dangerously invaded her personal space. "I don't think so."

"Sweetie, the only other way is to rip off my shirt and your precious units but that's how an honourless pervert behaves and you don't strike me as one, so man up and let's dance." she quipped.

_No, he wasn't. _He also suspected that the other way would result in her refusing to heal him again, if she was similar to any other female he has ever met. Acknowledging victory when it's due, he took her hand.

Kagome's face was split by a wide grin as she pulled him to the side and explained the basics, the triple time demonstrated by clapping, the posture, the steps and handholds with the points of contact.

"Don't look at your feet" Kagome chastised when they started the first round.

"How will I know, I'm doing it right?" he countered.

"You won't. Do you fight?" she changed the topic.

Trying not to mess up the steps, he nodded in agreement.

"Do you look at your leg work when you are confronting an enemy?"

Ronan's head whipped and a hiss reverberated as he stomped on Kagome's foot. _Point taken. _

"Where do you usually look?" she continued.

"Bodies. Surroundings." He choked out, stiffly leading the dance.

Kagome nodded in approval "Dancing is the same. You need to be aware of your partner, her capabilities and limits otherwise you will not be able to lead a smooth, harmonious dance and if you are oblivious to others, you will quickly collide with them. That would be painful and humiliating." she finished as they returned to the starting point and he released her hand from the too tight grip.

Kagome massaged her hand, one corner of her mouth lifted "was it as unpleasant as you feared?"

Surprisingly, _it wasn't_ but he wouldn't admit it as agreeing would confirm that he feared it in the first place.

"Another round?" she lightly asked.

"You said, dance with you and I did." he narrowed his eyes accusingly.

"The units are yours, always have been, but if that will make you feel better…" she sauntered towards him, merry twinkles in her eyes. Balancing on the tips of her toes, she dropped the necklace over his head, the movement resembling a Hawaiian dancer greeting a tourist with a string of exotic flowers.

Pleased by the results, he magnanimously, extended an open palm, inviting her to another try.

She gleefully accepted and he wondered absentmindedly, what would be her reaction, if she knew, she just gave up enough money, not only to buy this ship but the whole city where she got them.

* * *

**A/N** - what's up guys? I apologize I've been away for so long. It wasn't on purpose. I hope you'll like this chapter as much as I do. You also should thank **Midoriori** for this one as she left me three wonderful reviews today and I was like: I have to get back to this story. Reviews as always are much appreciated and as you can see, they work :)

**Midoriori - **To be honest I have no idea how old Kagome looks like or is. Have I ever mentioned it? I'm not sure I did… I don't really focus on age and Kagome always behaves older than she looks in fandom however 17 and Ronan, that wouldn't be good. That would be criminal and sick so she is older than that, physically speaking. Her real age? Who knows?

Kagome is definitely the best person that could happen to him. He just doesn't know it yet.


End file.
